dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinclair Family
The Sinclair family is a major family to appear in DxD Dragons of the Apocalypse, being the main family of one of the two main protagonists, Erik Sinclair and a notable family of magical exorcists who aid in defending the church and others against enemies, most notable fallen angels, devils, and demons. Clair the Saint later gained the title and became the progenitor of the Sinclair family after he saved King Richard from a group of demons who attempted to kill him in order to set up their own puppet King, as a result of his actions he became a saint and died a very wealthy man later creating the Sinclair family to pass on his name. The Legend of Clair The Sinclair family starts with Clair, a poor boy in Italy who instead of taking on his family trade decided to wander the world in search of knowledge and wisdom, he later learned the secrets of magic from a magician however he rejected the form of magic stating he hated that it wasn't spiritual enough and mimicked the magic of devils. He later figured out how to create a special form of magic called white magic, that would allow him to maintain his religious beliefs while also defending the innocent and powerless from evil. He then used this magic to exorcise numerous devils and evil spirits for a series of decades. When he was later found by King Richard who requested he join the crusades, Clair declined the offer even when threatened to be thrown in prison. He then came across knowledge while stumbling outside of a bar of three devils who were conspiring to murder the king in order for their own power. Clair using his magic stopped the assassination attempt and was later brought before the King who offered him anything he liked. He instead asked for a peaceful life and a family, having gained all the knowledge he believed possible from this world. At the end of his life he found a unique form of magic known as Ancestral Magic that would allow him to live on through his family instead of passing onto Heaven or Hell. He then called all his children and grandchildren forward and used a spell to link them together. To seal the magic he made them promise that they would always protect the Church over the King, Good over Evil, and Knowledge over Powers. Due to his actions later in history he became known as a minor Saint, St. Clair before being modernized as Sinclair. Summary The Sinclair family has existed for centuries and while they defended the King during times crisis they were more loyal towards the Church instead. This changed in the 1500s when they allied with King Henry over the Catholic Church and thus became a important family among the Crown of England, slaying devils and evil spirits, and protecting the royal family. This family then grew into what became known as a Coven, taking in smaller magician covens or exorcist families and making them Sinclair by name and then by blood. The current head of the family has been in power for over two decades, fathering four children and plans to retire giving the household to the child with the most proficiency in the family's magic. There used to be a branch family in America however after World War 1 this family disbanded due to the scandal in the Supernatural world that they were colluding with stray devils for their own power and Erik Sinclair's grandfather having them labeled terrorists. So far, the family only seems to be active in Europe however there are members spread across different continents. Abilities Ancestral Magic nicknamed the Blood and Flesh of Claire is a special form of magic very original compared to the magic used by devils (that root from their dreams and desires) and the magic of magicians (that roots from formulas and calculations based off of Devil's magic) this magic instead relies on family and their souls. This magic was created by Clair when his life was coming to a end, this magic binds everyone who possesses the blood of Sinclair together by allowing them to call upon the magic of deceased members in order to strengthen their own power allowing them to fight on par to both devil magic and magicians without the need of desire. In the Prologue when Lord Sinclair took Erik to a special tomb he stated that it hosts the bodies and bones of every Sinclair member which is the basis for their magic. White Magic Another technique that the Sinclair family uses is white magic, using magic for good and noble purposes rather than their own desires. This magic is shown to be heavily pure and is much more powerful against devils, demons, and vampires. Because the family relies on this magic so heavily it is revealed that their blood possesses small traces of light, making it slightly poisonous to devils and vampires. Members Lord Sinclair A very strict, hardworking, and serious man and the regent of the Sinclair Coven. While he is shown to love his children he seems to be unable to connect with Erik, due to his own loyalty always being to his family rather than pursing his own wishes and goals. He is shown to be the most powerful of his coven, said to have power that could rival a Ultimate-Class Devil. He is also very knowledgeable and has worked as a archaeologist, he is also proficient in French, English, Latin, and Japanese as a result of him working abroad for so long. Despite his loyalty to the Church of England he does recognize the current peace between Heaven and the Underworld and in order to not cause any divide he allowed Rebekah Orias to take his son with her back to Japan. He is the fifth strongest exorcist of the Church and defends the Holy Sword, Ascalon, in his coven along with several other magical objects and Earth Dragons, who he keeps tamed on his land. Lady Ester Sinclair Lady Sinclair is shown to be a very smart, headstrong, but kind woman. She was originally a member of the Pendragon Family as one of their strongest knights until she departed to pursue her own life and later married Lord Sinclair and became a member of the family. She was noted to be the third strongest knight of the Sinclair family until she left. Unlike Lord Sinclair she understands Erik's dream of wanting to leave behind the Supernatural World but states that he can't due to it being his destiny or purpose in life. She is shown to be very smart as she is a college professor who teaches Chemistry and Biochemistry. She also is in possession of a unnamed sacred gear but due to disuse she claims to have forgotten how to call upon the balance breaker but was able to pick up on Erik's sacred gear at his birth due to her own's. Brandon Sinclair The eldest Sinclair, a smart, arrogant, and strong young man who wears his family name as a badge of honor and loves to wave around his money and family status for all to see. While his attitude has been described as contrasting with the values of Christianity his power plus his reputation as a powerful exorcist makes him the top pick for Regent in his family. He once defeated the second son of a Phenex Clan in a fight and as such has gained him a reputation among the Underworld as well. He was the one who Rebekah Orias originally requested to be her pact magician however he refused stating that she had nothing he wanted. He uses his magic to teleport, telekinesis, mind projection, and the four basic elements of magic. Being trained by his mother in fighting with swords, he possesses a elemental sword known as DayBreaker, which possesses the power to summon black mist. Nicole Sinclair Nicole Sinclair is a very smart, strict, and powerful young woman who has made a successful career as a exorcist and a lawyer, having pursued her bar license while she worked for the Church (having a good career in business law). Unlike her brother she doesn't like to wave around her family money and prefers to act like a proper noble woman. She possesses power rivaling a mid-class devil however her exorcist skills make her one of the strongest of her clan. Possessing the strength of her mother, rivaling a Dragon and the magic of her father it is believed that she will inherit the Sinclair Coven as the next Regent. She is shown to be sympathetic but strict towards her siblings, having sympathy for Erik's lack of control over his immense power but hates the fact that he wants to abandon his magician's origin. She also shows anger over her brother becoming a devil, due to her hatred over them. She mainly uses her ancestral magic to manifest powerful wind and lightning magic and combined with her hand-to-hand combat makes her a powerful exorcist. Erik Sinclair The primary protagonist of the series who hosts the Longinus Divine Dividing. He was later turned into a devil by Rebekah Orias and as a result was forced to leave London and go to Japan. He is noted to be the abnormal among his siblings as he not only possesses a Longinus but has immense magical power that he can't control. Unlike his siblings he doesn't like his life to be entwined with the supernatural and always longed to live a normal human life. Allison Sinclair A very domineering and arrogant young girl who loves blasting loud music and bullies her older twin brother. Her father compares her to her brother, stating she is also going through her "Rebellious streak" and as a joke asked Rebekah if she wanted to take her to. While her magic is the lowest of the siblings her strength rivals her older sister and she mainly uses holy-water enhanced nails to attack her enemies. Before the start of the series she was promoted to a mid-class exorcist. She also claims that she could defeat Rebekah Orias in a fight, however whether this is true or not is unknown however Erik stated it to be a bluff. Notable Landmarks Sinclair Family Cemetery The Sinclair Family Cemetery is a catacomb that hosts the bodies or bones of every deceased Sinclair Family member and is the basis for their ancestral magic, allowing them to draw on the spirit and power of their deceased family members. After the Great London Fire the cemetery was moved underground for protection. Sinclair Manor The manor of the Sinclair family that is the home of Erik Sinclair and his family along with branch members of the family and their servants. According to Erik this is the main meeting area for the Sinclair Coven. Deceased * St. Clair: Died of old age after he created the Ancestral Magic. * Brian Sinclair: the ancestors of the Sinclair siblings, a powerful exorcist who died fighting the fire demon who caused the Great London Fire in a attempt to burn down the family's tomb along with the churches in the area. * Alton Sinclair: The father of Lord Sinclair, a ww2 Veteran and exorcist who died of old age before the start of the series. He was very close to Erik Sinclair before his death and told him stories about his adventures. He also seems to be the one who introduced Lord Sinclair to Esther. Trivia * Ester is a reference to the mother of the Mikaelson's siblings (R.I.P Niklaus 2018) from the Originals and Vampire Diaries series. * The gif used to showcase the magic is from the quirk one-for-all from my hero academia. Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse